1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handrail device and a playard frame therewith, and more specifically, to a handrail device and a playard frame with the handrail, having a simple structure and easy assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A playard is a kind of beds for the infant, and a playard frame is assembled with a plurality of handrails and a plurality of columns to form a containing space, so as to allow the infant to play or sleep in the playard. Therefore, the playard becomes more popular for parents and infants. However, a conventional connecting structure for connecting the handrails and the columns of the playard frame is complicated, so that it is inconvenient in assembling the playard frame. In addition, a package for packing the playard frame occupies a lot of space, resulting in inconvenience in transporting or storing the playard.